The prior art devices in the area of ladder mounted platforms have attempted to construct a platform which is easily mounted to the ladder as well as easily removed while at the same time providing a strong and stable surface with an area large enough so that the ladder's climber may comfortably stand while performing work.
The prior art shows several single position devices which have utilized various hook, clamp, or bracket arrangements in order to mount a platform to the rungs of a ladder. The climber, however, in order to mount the platform, must either affix the platform to the rungs and maneuver around it while ascending the ladder or position himself above the desired location of platform and, while balancing on the ladder, lean over and attach the platform. These alternatives are extremely dangerous in at least two respects. First, they are likely to lead to an improper and faulty installation of the platform. Second, the awkwardness of the installation procedure can lead to a fall by the climber or an unbalancing of the ladder, causing it to slide off its support. Similar procedures must also be followed during the process of removing the platform while descending the ladder. As a result, the prior art platforms often require a second person to install the platform for use. This is inefficient and may not always be feasible.
Therefore, the prior art devices either involve two people or require the climber to place his own personal safety at risk in order to not only affix the platform to the ladder, but also disconnect it as well. This defeats the platform's goals of facilitating ladder-based work.